


What You Need

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryūji It popped up in random things before the conversation happened. Little moments that seemed weird until they were put in the bigger context. He’d started dating Rin when they were both seventeen and they’d learned pretty much everything together.The first one he didn’t notice until ages later. He asked Rin to fetch him a glass and his boyfriend did.“Good boy.” He’d said without thinking about it. Rin went very still and Ryūji didn’t notice.Baby earned a similar reaction, but Ryūji noticed that reaction. Hard not to when the person riding you goes still mid fuck with those wide eyes. He was a little too frantic to think anything of it but he turned it over in his mind a lot when he wasn’t busy.Really, it was inevitable.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wrote a really long-ass story about these two and gave Ryūji some submissive kinks in it. That pissed me off because Ryūji isn't a dom. It was stupid so I wrote this.

It popped up in random things before the conversation happened. Little moments that seemed weird until they were put in the bigger context. He’d started dating Rin when they were both seventeen and they’d learned pretty much everything together. 

The first one he didn’t notice until ages later. He asked Rin to fetch him a glass and his boyfriend did. 

“Good boy.” He’d said without thinking about it. Rin went very still and Ryūji didn’t notice. 

Baby earned a similar reaction, but Ryūji noticed that reaction. Hard not to when the person riding you goes still mid fuck with those wide eyes. He was a little too frantic to think anything of it but he turned it over in his mind a lot when he wasn’t busy.

Really, it was inevitable. 

Today… Today Ryūji had been scared. Rin had almost died and Ryūji had been desperate to get him naked and reassure himself that they were both alive and whole. 

He rolled away from Rin and stared up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. Rin stretched languidly with a sound that was almost a purr. Ryūji appreciated the ego boost but he still felt a little shaky. 

Inhaling deeply, Ryūji wrapped a hand around Rin’s arm and squeezed. Rin rolled closer, kissing his pec as he draped a leg over Ryūji’s hip. Finger’s walked up his chest and towards his clavicle.

“You upset?” Rin panted against his skin. Ryūji shook his head.

“Nah.” 

Rin rolled further over him. “Really? You seem tense.”

“You coulda died, Rin. It’s gonna take me a while to get over that.” 

Rin dragged his leg up Ryūji’s side. “I’m sorry I scared ya. I just… I can take the hits.”

Ryūji tightened his grip on Rin’s arm. “No, you can’t. Just cause you’ll heal doesn’t mean they can’t hurt you.”

“We could go again?” Rin offered as he kissed his way up Ryūji’s chest. “Get that tension out?” 

Ryūji flipped them both over and covered Rin with his body. He kissed him, almost violently, and growled against the nephilim’s mouth. 

“Not gonna help,” he grunted between devouring kisses, “you’ll just do it again.” Rin gaped up at him between heavy pants and clutched Ryūji’s shoulders. Ryūji used the nephilim’s surprise to pin his hands against the bed. “You gotta be more careful, Rin.” He growled the words and bit Rin’s lip before pulling himself back in check. “Please, baby.” He muttered as he released Rin and laid back.

Rin didn’t move for a few seconds. Ryūji didn’t think too much of it. Rin’s tail was still coiled around his wrist so they were okay.

“Ryūji?”

He grunted in response.

“You, uh, you could be rougher if you wanna.”

Ryūji tilted his head in confusion. “What?” Rin hid his face in the pillow.

“With me? I… I think I’d like it.”

Ryūji wasn’t sure what he meant but it was alarming. He didn’t want to hurt Rin. He wanted the opposite. Worrying about Rin had started this.

“Whaddya mean “rougher?”” 

Rin kept his head against the pillow for a moment before rolling onto Ryūji’s chest. He kissed Ryūji’s skin like he was stalling. 

“What it sounds like? You can hold me down. Boss me around.”

Ryūji snorted. “You’ve never listened to me a day in your life.” Rin immediately pouted.

“I do so listen to you.” 

“Really? Then get up. We gotta clean up.” Ryūji shoved his partner up and towards their bathroom. He followed after him and didn’t let his mind wander to Rin’s words. 

======

Ryūji was a skilled researcher. He had an object to search for now, and he did with fervor. It was… eye opening. It was frightening at first and made him uncomfortable because he didn’t want to hurt Rin and everything he found seemed to use a lot of punishment.

Then he realized there were a lot of different types. He found a sort he liked much more and started to put pieces together. 

He tried the hands first and that went well. Rin - always vocal- reached a new level of wanton pleading. He begged shamelessly and Ryūji was more than willing to give him everything he asked for. 

It took them a few tries to get the other things right.

It came together on a mission that went horribly wrong and team members were injured. Rin blamed himself because that’s what Rin always did, and Ryūji hadn’t even been there. He’d been home.

Talking and coaxing didn’t work. Rin was pacing a hole in their carpet and ranting about what a fucked up failure he was - like Ryūji would ever believe that - and wouldn’t not listen. 

“Rin!” He ordered, slapping his book shut in wild irritation. He would listen to Rin rant for hours about most anything but he would not listen to Rin rag on himself for more than a few minutes. 

He hadn’t meant to inflict his tone with  _ that  _ sort of command. Ryūji didn’t even realize he had until he noticed Rin frozen mid-step and mid-word. It was a tense sort of stillness. Nothing but his tail was moving, and that was just a nervous sort of flicking. 

Oops and, okay.

Ryūji observed the stillness with a tilted head. It was probably a bad idea. Hell, it was almost certainly a bad idea.

Ryūji was the smarter one but he was just as reckless. 

He set the book in his lap and put on a persona of perfect calm. “Set your bag and sword down, and come here.” His voice related nothing but composure. It did not give away that his pulse was kicking into high gear. 

Rin turned the slightest bit, every muscle stiff, just enough that he could look at Ryūji over his shoulder. His blue eyes were fractured in their demonic form, red staining the blue. His jaw had broadened to fit the larger fangs and dangerously sharp teeth. Even his cheeks had shifted. Rin stared at him, demonic, powerful, and angry. Rin looked at him, appraising Ryūji where he sat by the table, utterly human in his simple tsumugi.

Ryūji held that rebellious and demonic gaze. He kept his breath even and calm. Ryūji stared, un concerned and turned his eyes to the stand by the door before returning it to his partner. He raised a single eyebrow in a ‘well?’ motion.

Blue flames broke out across Rin’s slim body as the blue eyes narrowed. Ryūji didn’t react. He continued to hold the heavy gaze and breathe steadily. The tension between them was palpable, electric. He imagined he could hear it crackling dangerously in the air. This was either going to be exactly what they needed or it was going to do damage.

It was Rin’s choice, just like it would always be. 

Five more seconds passed before Rin blinked. He grit his jaw, slightly defiant as he reached for the strap across his chest. Ryūji’s entire body felt on the edge of collapse from the vivid relief that flooded him. He would not mess this up. Rin would stop hating himself even if it was only for a few minutes. 

His mouth was very dry when he spoke again. “Put it by the door.” 

Rin hesitated for a moment - Ryūji would never expect anything else - before scowling and stomping towards the door. He set his sword and bag beside it, tail twitching in agitation or nervousness, and turned to return.

“Take the boots off as well.” Ryūji called while he picked his book back up. He opened it up and peered down at words he couldn’t read in his nervousness. 

Rin didn’t move for another beat. Ryūji stayed still and relaxed even though he wasn’t. Finally there was a swoosh of fabric and the thunk of a boot hitting the floor. Ryūji managed to read the page number so he could come back to the spot he stopped reading later. He turned the page without reading it and found himself suddenly horribly aware of his own breathing and how often he was blinking. 

Rin finally crossed the room and stood in front of him, still defiant in the stiff way he stood. Ryūji was fairly certain that Rin was trying to loom and that was sort of funny. Ryūji was taller and broader. He hadn’t been intimidated by Rin since they were teenagers. 

Ryūji didn’t move. He continued to not read the page and flipped to another one. Rin’s posture shifted slightly at the non reaction and Ryūji could sense that defiance leaking out into uncertainty. 

Ryūji didn’t want him uncertain but he did want him willing and loose. He needed him to lose that anger and… well, there was always the obvious.

Looking up at Rin he held his burning gaze for three seconds before looking at the door to the bedroom. “Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes. Then lay on the bed-on your back. I’ll be in there in a moment.”

Rin didn’t move as quickly as he’d have liked, but he  _ did  _ move.

Ryūji took a brief moment to set his book down and exhale shakily. He could do this. He could help Rin in this way and not mess it up. He’d read, he’d prepared, he could do this.

He rose swiftly and crossed the room louder than he needed to but he couldn’t be quiet and do this because nerves were real and welling up in his stomach. He straightened Rin’s boots and sword and propped his bag back up. He made certain the door was locked and recited a calming mantra to keep himself together.

Finally he entered their bedroom.

Rin was kneeling on the bed facing the door. His tail was wound around his hip nervously.

Ryūji closed the door and crossed over to Rin. “Good,” he murmured as he reached him and Rin inhaled sharply. He reached out for the too sharp cheek and brushed his knuckles across the still soft skin. Rin’s throat bobbed on another inhale as he leaned into the touch. “Very good, Rin.”

Every inch of Rin was too tense. The point of all of this was to make Rin relax and something was just wrong. Ryūji frowned as he took in the stiff posture, the rigidly straight back, the clenched fists, the grit jaw… He moved his hand to the fire coated hair and dragged his fingers through it. Rin always relaxed at having his hair played with. 

Rin’s eyes fluttered shut and he exhaled shakilly. His cheeks flushed despite how tightly he was still clenching his jaw. 

“Continuing from here on is your call, Rin. You can tell me to stop and I will. You don’t  _ have  _ to do anything.”

Blue eyes stared up at him, conflicted and struggling with something. Rin’s jaw worked as he tried to form words for whatever had him upset and Ryūji waited. Waiting was what he was skilled at. Patience was required for aria work and Ryūji was a  _ good  _ aria.

Rin tilted into his touch, eyes wide and hands still fisted. His breath was stuttering and almost labored. It wasn’t right. 

“What is it?” Ryūji coaxed, tugging gently on the locks. He’d figure it out and he’d get his lover calm again.

“Hit me.” Rin growled, his teeth flashing in the dim light. Ryūji snatched his hand back in surprise as if the flickering flames had actually burned him. They might as well have for how surprised he felt. His heart was twisting because that was something he didn’t want to do. He studied specifically so he didn’t have to do it.

“Excuse me?”

Rin dropped his gaze and swallowed again. He shivered, flames growing over his shoulders. “You’re supposed to hit me.” Rin grunted, glaring up at him suddenly like he thought he could dare Ryūji into it. “Stop being gentle with me.” The words were full of self loathing and Ryūji was going to get that hate out of Rin if it was the last thing he ever did.

Regardless, Ryūji had studied and punishment and abuse wasn’t what  _ this  _ was about. This might have started because Rin wanted to be pinned but it was about control. About Rin releasing control and trusting Ryūji with it.

This was about Rin who was treated harshly in every aspect of his life. Rin who was hated by so many people and punished for things he didn’t do and couldn’t control. Rin who hated himself and always froze when Ryūji spoke gently to him or praised him and who sought every loving touch like some sort of starved sponge while also hating himself for wanting. Rin sucked every bit of affection up greedily and was so generous with what he gave in return. 

Ryūji would willingly spend the rest of his life trying to assure him.

“Come on!” Rin snapped, “Hit me!” His eyes burned and his teeth were dangerously large. It was a demand and Rin was still fighting for control. 

“Rin,” he called in an even tone. He grasped Rin’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. Rin’s entire body flinched like he had genuinely expected a blow, “You don’t get to order me. No more talking unless it’s to tell me to stop.” He paused and grinned wickedly. “Or to beg.”

Rin sucked in a sharp, loud breath. He leaned into the hand still in his hair, and closed his eyes. It was the subtlest of submissions and it was all Ryūji needed to be certain. He shifted his grip on Rin’s chin so he could cup his cheek instead. “Always gotta be difficult about things, don’t ya?” He hummed, keeping a small smile on his lips. “You’re so much more than you think you are. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, baby.”

Rin’s eyes slipped shut on a shiver and he pressed into Ryūji’s palm. 

He loved this man. He loved this man more than he thought he could love someone. He would do anything to make him see himself the way Ryūji saw him. 

“You are so beautiful,” he observed almost absently. “Open your eyes for me.” He added and Rin’s eyes immediately popped open. He obeyed without the defiance and peered up at Ryūji with trust. “You are none of those things they said.” He shifted his hold on Rin’s head so he was cupping both cheeks and ran his thumbs along the sharp cheeks. “You are kind and caring and you’ve saved hundreds of lives.You are not a tool. You are not a weapon. You are Rin Okumura. You are the  _ man  _ I love and whatever those  _ useless _ people say, it is not true. Your actions speak louder than anything they could ever say.”

He’s said all of it a hundred times in a hundred ways though never without interruptions.

Rin just stared up at him, eyes wide and breath still stutery. Ryūji moved closer and pressed a slow kiss to the furrow in Rin’s brow. It wasn’t enough so he pressed more kisses. Kisses to Rin’s cheeks and eyelids and nose and chin. Kisses on every inch of the precious face while he kept a firm grip on his hair. 

Right back to his soft lips. He took control of the tempting mouth and tilted Rin’s head just so. Another light kiss, tempting and teasing. He could feel every muscle in Rin tensing, desperate to lean forward and deepen the light kiss.

He didn’t, and that was enough.

Ryūji bit his lip, a reverse of the way it always went because Rin loved to nibble on anything and everything, and leaned closer. Rin whined reedily, mouth open and easy for Ryūji. It was too much and not enough. It would never be enough. 

He bit the plump lip again and pulled, solely for the fragile groan it drew from Rin. The lip is swollen and Red when they break apart, Rin’s skin pink from the brush of Ryūji’s beard. 

Rin’s breath is all panty and ragged when they seperate and they’ve just  _ kissed. _ He wanted to know what all he could draw out of Rin. Just how desperate he could get him. He wanted to fell all the warm skin and see Rin arching into his touch, wrecked with need.

“You ready?” Rin clicked his mouth shut on a gasp, swallowed and nodded. 

“Good boy.” It has the effect Ryūji knew it would. Rin goes very still and looks up at him with wide eyes. He bites his lips and Ryūji curves a hand around his shoulder to help him. 

Ryūji took a breath. He would do this and it would be perfect. He pushes Rin back on the bed and looks his fill. Rin’s tail flocks slightly at the heavy gaze. He’s naked and shameless about it. His cock thick and flushed. Ryūji sat beside him and ran a broad hand up his stomach. It quivered under his hand on a sharp breath. He paused over Rin’s heart, feeling the steady thump-thump of his heartbeat. The slightest pressure is all that’s needed to push Rin into the mattress all lax. 

“Very good, baby,” He praised, rubbing small circles into Rin’s shoulder with his other hand. He shifted a little and brushed the pad of his thumb over Rin’s hardened nipple. Ryūji gets the reaction he wants, an arch and a gasp of want. Rin’s eyes are on him and nervous with anticipation. He moved to Rin’s ribs, to his sternum. He massaged muscles as he went, working out the tension until Rin grabs his hands and tries to move them where he wants them.

Ryūji immediately pulls back. “No.” He orders. “Hands over your head. Now.” Rin complies with a scowl. Ryūji doesn’t mind. He’ll get rid of it. He pressed a pillow into the twisting fingers. “Hold this and stay like that. Understood?”

Rin nodded, eyes wide. He cracks out a moan as Ryūji’s hands move to his chest again. He’s beautiful like this. Pale skin spread out on dark sheets. He’s already sweaty and twitching again.

“So good already.” He murmurs, assuring Rin. He smoothed his finger down Rin’s side and across the few scars he had. “Beautiful,” he murmured again. He leaned up and kissed Rin’s sweaty forehead. “I could get used to this. You laid out like this just for me. So gorgeous.” He lifted Rin’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back softly. “I love you.”

Rin squirmed, fidgeting under that heavy gaze. He slid his hand along Rin’s lithe body and savored the way Rin twisted and pressed into every caress. He traced Rin’s pulse, each thump settling his own heart. Rin’s mouth opened on a ragged inhale and he turned towards Ryūji, trying desperately to get more attention. He dragged his hand further down, passing over Rin’s flat stomach and onto his cock, fully erect and wanting. 

“Mmm, Good boy. All ready for me?” Rin arched but didn’t speak. Good. 

Ryūji took Rin’s bottom lip between his teeth, licking in and pulling back when Rin moved towards him to try and deepen it. He used the distraction to wrap his hand around Rin’s cock. Ryūji was close enough that he could breathe in Rin’s strangled cry at the needed pressure and he swallows the low moan that followed. 

He bent down to taste Rin’s jaw, mouthing over the hint of stubble. He tasted the sweat and mouthed lower to the long column of his throat. Ryūji’s hand kept a loose grip over the heavy cock. 

“So good, baby,” He murmurs over that perfect throat, “I’ve got you and you know it. My perfect boy.” Rin’s eyes screw shut and he doesn’t thrash now. Just archs into each touch like he’ll die if he can’t get more. His teeth are long and deadly and Ryūji wants to lick them. He dragged his own teeth along Rin’s collarbone, absorbing every whimper and cry that fell from Rin’s lips. He kept his strokes even as he tasted Rin’s chest, mouthing at his nipples and stroking his other hand along Rin’s flank. 

“Faster! Ryūji!” Rin demanded 

Ryūji sat back and considered Rin with a frown. He’d been doing so well. He released Rin and frowned at him. It earned him a snarl that he easily ignored. Rin’s hands were still clutching the pillow and that mattered.

“What did I tell you? No talking unless you wanted to stop or you wanted to beg. That was neither.” Rin grunted something out in a harsh rasp that wasn’t a human language. “Switching languages doesn’t give you a by, Rin. If you break my rules, I stop.”

Rin’s body lit with vibrant blue fire. He snarled and Ryūji kept staring sternly. Rin was hardly frightening like this. 

“Do you want to keep going?” He asked after a moment. “Nod if you do.”

Rin shook his head with a quick jerk. 

“Then follow my rules.” Rin tensed as Ryūji reached for his hair and tangled his fingers through the glowing locks. “I told you, I’ve got you, baby.” Rin relaxes, sinking back into the bed and leans his head into Ryūji’s hand. His breaths are quick and a little fluttery as he starts to turn boneless under Ryūji’s hand. Blue eyes slip shut and his lashes look so delicate.

“That’s my good boy.” He receives a quick gasp, ragged and broken. “Stay just like that. Hands up, eyes shut, okay?”

Ryūji had the supplies by the bed because Rin is wild and it’s always dangerous to have them too far away. Still, when he moves away to grab them Rin’s breath immediately speeds up and a quiver runs over his body. 

“I’m right here, baby. Not going anywhere.” Ryūji huffed out a breath and shook his head. He felt constricted in his own clothing but didn’t care yet. “How gorgeous you look, I couldn’t leave.” He coats his fingers in their lube and positions himself between Rin’s spread legs. 

Ryūji  runs his hands up to press at the tender skin just under Rin’s knees, bending his legs up and spreading them out that much further. “So good.”

He takes a moment to enjoy the view again. Really, there’s no way to get tired of this. Rin’s head pressed int the pillow, his throat bobbing hard on a swallow, warm pants loud in the air. He drags his eyes down the perfect chest, to the faint trail of hair, finally to the hot cock just a few inches away. A pebble of pre-come leaks out the tip, dripping down stickily over the veins down to glisten in the nest of hair at the base.

Perfect.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”  Ryūji ordered breathlessly, dipping his hand beneath Rin’s balls and sliding his slick fingers over the warm skin just behind them, pressing up and rubbing before gliding further down to run the tips over Rin’s entrance. Rin’s eyes snapped open, his head lifted, and he stared down with wild eyes. 

Rin is already debauched, eyes dark and half lidded, glassy and dazed, his eyebrows screwed up in pleasure and lips parted, swollen and wet from being held tight between Rin’s sharp teeth.  Ryūji’s seen a thousand version of Rin’s face in their day-to-day life and their fucking, but  he can’t rmemember ever seeing him looking so open, so vulnerable and ready.

“Beautiful. Just like that, baby, keep looking at me.”  Ryūji  presses and circles his finger around the tight muscle, then slowly glides his finger in, biting his lip at the tight, hot clench. Rin’s voice hitched into a whine, his legs shifting further apart as he bears down.  Ryūji  sinks his finger fully in, twists at the wrist and starts a slow, shallow thrust that has Rin moaning openly and shutting his eyes.

“Baby, eyes open. Keep watching me.”

Blue eyes squint open, shining and perfectly matching the deepening pink over Rin’s pale cheeks and his heaving chest.  Ryūji  holds that heavy gaze, mouthing at the smooth skin inside Rin’s knee and biting just enough to have Rin jolting and gasping desperately.

Ryūji  shushes him softly, petting soothing strokes up and down  Ryūji  thigh and working a second finger in. He doesn’t take long to reach and curl his fingers right where Rin wants them. The whine wrenched from Rin is gutted, broken into rapid gasping, and  Ryūji  realizes how close he already is. He takes his free hand from Rin’s thigh and wraps his fingers around the now steadily dripping cock, circling them tight around the base.  Rin’s  whine chokes off into a cry, hips shuddering up against  Ryūji’s  grip.

“Don’t come.”  Ryūji orders , keeping his fingers pressed deep in and pulling his hand away from the engorged cock. “Don’t come.” He says again when Rin shakes his head desperately, keening and biting his lips. “Not until I say you can. Can you do that for me baby? Just hold on, you’re doing so well, fuck, you’re such a good boy.”  Ryūji pulls his fingers out and slides a third in, finding that hard knot within Rin again and swiping his fingertips in a wide circle around it, and he swears he could come at the deep, ruined cry Rin makes.

Ryūji  takes up a rhythm rocking his fingertips inside  Rin , who is rapidly falling apart. The thighs bracketing  Ryūji  shake violently with each bold stroke, and each breath comes with a cracked and wild groan or creaking whine. It takes a few times before Rin’s voice keens out, starting small and shaking and building into a wild plea.

“Ryūji, Ryūji, Ryūjiplease- please I can’t- I need-”

“Sshhhh it’s alright baby, I’ve got you. What do you need?”  Ryūji knew of course, but he asks anyway.

“Please- please  Ryūji . Please! I need- I need you. I need- Ah fuck! Fuck me  Ryūji! Fuck me- please!” Rin drives his hips down on  Ryūji’’s  fingers, teeth snapping and voice cracking on another whine.  Ryūji  had thought to hold off on his own pleasure until afterwards… Rin begging to be fucked sends a white hot bolt down his spine down to his already aching cock.

“Yes. Yes I- you’re perfect. You’re so good baby, so good, just wait a few moments let me just-” It’s agony pulling his fingers out, especially with the low protesting sound Rin makes with the loss.  Ryūji somehow manages to get his robes open and his underwear off. He’s openly groaning by the time he manages to get himself ready. 

Eyes back on Rin. “Baby,” he calls and Rin whines, “Grab behind your knees.” Rin obeys immediately. “Yes, just like that baby, hold yourself open for me.” Rin is quick to obey and is nearly folding in half as he holds his legs open wide, looking up at  Ryūji  with a raking need and heart aching adoration. 

Ryūji  leans forward and braces one hand on the bed by Rin side, feeling far too warm in his clothes that he can’t be assed to take fully, not when he’s more concerned with guiding himself to that slicked, soft and giving heat. Rin is so open and wet for him, nearly sucking  Ryūji’s  cock in and enveloping him in a gripping perfectly wet and fluttering warmth. 

“Yes-yes, yes  Ryūji  please-!” With his hands holding his legs apart and his back flat against the bed he can’t find any traction, nothing to brace himself against so he can fuck himself on  Ryūji  like he usually would. He’s left keening through gritted, dangerous teeth, breaking into a litany of pretty pleading when  Ryūji  sinks as deep as he can possibly go and presses his hips tight against that perfect rear.

He can’t reach enough to kiss Rin like this, but he can shift his weight down onto one elbow on the mattress, kissing wetly at the pounding pulse in  Ryūji’s  throat and bringing his free hand up to cup Rin’s cheek in his palm.

“Please-please  Ryūji! Fuck ! I need- need to feel-”

“Ssshhhh…”  Ryūji  breathes, rolling his hips in a slow rhythm. It’s hardly thrusting, more of a slow rocking that he’s sure is torture for both of them. “Do you need to come, baby? Think you can come just from this?”

“Yes yes yes  Ryūji  please!”

Ryūji  kisses the pulse again, lightly setting his teeth to skin and feeling the vibrations of Rin’s wrecked groans against his mouth. “Not yet. Hold on for me just a little longer baby. You’re so good, you have no idea. You’re amazing, you feel so good baby.”

Rin whimpers, hips stuttering up ineffectively, not enough to gain any relief but just enough that  Ryūji  can feel the hot wet smear against his belly from Rin’s throbbing erection.

He can’t say how long he keeps the tortuous pace, the slow grinding angled up exactly where  Rin  needs more than what he’s getting. Everything is lost in a glowing fuzz filling his mind, in  Rin’s  sweating and shaking and openly giving under him, gasping wildly at air and shaking with the need to come.  Ryūji  whispers a nonsensical stream of praise against Rin’s throat, not wanting to raise his voice anymore and possibly cover the constant pleas and begging falling from Rin’s lips.

“Please please please please oh please  Ryūji  please-” It goes on and on, barely over a cracked whisper. It’s amazing that he hasn’t come yet, and it’s the thought that he’s been holding back, keeping himself at the brink by will just because  Ryūji  told him to, that has  Ryūji  snapping his hips forward.

The noise Rin makes is dangerously close to a scream.

After that there’s nothing slow, no possible way  Ryūji  could be slow. He drives into Rin and bites at his throat, his robe sticking hotly to his back and his knees skidding on the sheets with the force of his thrusts. He pounds into Rin, each cry punched from Rin’s throat sending a new flash of heat shooting low in  Ryūji’s  belly. He can feel it coming already, coiling tight and molten with each thrust.

“Come for me baby. Come on come for me want to feel you come on my cock-” The words are just out of his mouth when Rin shudders violently and forgets his orders to keep his hands in place, throwing his arms around  Ryūji  and digging his fingers into his back hard enough to bruise as he really does scream. The sound cracks in Rin’s throat, shattering into ragged gasps and moans that are almost  Ryūji’s  name as his come spills hot between them.

The fingers bruising into him, the sound of Rin’s wrecked voice on his name, the hot clench throbbing around his cocks. It’s all too much, too overwhelming, and  Ryūji is  gasping Rin’s name and slamming his hips in only once more, grabbing a handful of dark hair and hanging on for his life as his orgasm punches through him.

Thankfully, the best way for Rin to wind down after this is to be held because  Ryūji isn’t sure he could do much else right now. 

“Are you alright?” He finally asks, lifting his head with great effort to peer blearily at Rin.

Rin is still panting, eyes finally shut as he visibly struggles to regain himself. “Yes. Can’t talk.” He croaks, and  Ryūji  chuckles weakly, wincing at the sticky slick when he tries to push himself up.

They’ll clean up later and have a proper talk. For now, he’s just going to hold him. 


End file.
